


FRIENDS

by pcyuperior



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyuperior/pseuds/pcyuperior
Summary: Frustrated dahil hanggang ngayon ay mga virgin pa rin ang mag bff na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, the two mutually agreed to lose their virginities to each other.
Kudos: 44
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	FRIENDS

_Season 4, Episode 1. (8:58 sunbathing at the beach)_

**_"All right, there's a nuclear holocaust. I'm the last man on earth, would you go out with me?"_ **

  
**_"Mmm... ehh."_ **

  
Chanyeol chuckled, binge watching of his favorite American series na FRIENDS ang nakasanayan nito kapag natatapos ang exam week. Wala naman talagang time to chill dahil after ng semester na ito ay isang bwelo nalang at graduate na sila [malaya na sila, sana] 

Nasa apartment siya, kasama ang butihin niyang kaibigan na nasa kabilang kwarto. Napansin niya na gabi na at hindi pa rin niya nakikitang lumabas ito. Kaya dere deretcho niyang pinasok yung kwarto ng kaibigan niya na busy naman sa panonood ng Maybe This Time. 

"Baek! Bakit nandiyan ka pa?" bungad niya pagpasok ng kwarto. Nakita naman niya ito na titig na titig sa laptop. 

"Kaya ako nandito, kasi wala ako sa sala." he answered while his eyes are still focused sa pinapanood. Langya, pilosopo. Sarap itapon sana, kayo na bahala mag isip kung saan.  
Nakapamewang na lumapit si Chanyeol sa may gilid ng kama.  
"Alam mo, sinayang ko lang yung laway ko para makumbinsi si Sehun na i-date ka ngayon." naestatwa naman si Baekhyun, tinanggal niya yung earphones. Ayan, nalibang na nga. 

"Gago, ngayon ba 'yon?" nagulo pa yung suot niyang eyeglasses na may grado, hindi naman malabo mata pero panay suot.   
Gagayahin sana ni Chanyeol ang character na si Chandler kaso baka maconfuse naman yung isa, napakamot ulo nalang siya. And at the same time ay nairita ito dahil sa nangyari, kelan pa naging makakalimutin 'to? 

"Oo...” he replied. Nauubusan na siya ng energy makipag usap sa kaibigan, malakas makahigop lalo kapag silang dalawa lang naman ang magkasama. 

  
"Baka hindi talaga will na magdate kami nung Sehun. Kahit super gwapo niya, awit." answered casually, no big deal ang date. Hindi na nagulat yung isa, ganyan naman lagi si Baekhyun kapag unsuccessful ang date. Ipinauubaya sa itaas o minsan kay kupidong pulpol ang arrow. 

Chanyeol always looked for someone na pwedeng makadate ng bestfriend niya, goal kasi ni Baekhyun na magkajowa before they graduate. Pero hindi naman kumikilos yung isa, insert lyric: ' _nasa tao ang gawa._ ' 

Baekhyun just go with the flow, kung anong trip ng bestfriend niya ay nakikisabay lang siya. Pero nung nagsimula na itong mangbugaw, mag reto, blind date (etcetera) ng mga kaibigan nito from his department, nakaramdam siya ng inis dito. Kaya gumagawa nalang siya ng mga palusot, kahit mairita si Chanyeol ay gagawin niya, makatakas lang. Sa ganda niya, hindi dapat siya ang lumalapit sa mga gwapo. And here we go to the hair flipping ni Baekhyun Byun. 

Naiinis kasi hinahanapan pa siya ng iba, eh ang gusto lang naman niya ang yung bestfriend niya. He have no courage to tell that, sinabi lang naman niya na yung goal ay para makatunog ito na may gusto siya. Pero iba pala ang interpretation, ~~Bobbie: ang tanga lang!~~

Lumabas nalang ng kwarto si Chanyeol, at binalikan ang pinapanuod na episode. Baekhyun fixed his things saka pumunta sa sala, alam niyang inis yung isa and automatic na need nila mag usap. 

Kinuha niya yung remote and he paused it. Episode 2 na kasi yung isa at medyo atat pa kasi ang ganda naman talaga nung palabas, walang tapon.

"Hey! Intro na! That's my favorite part!"   
"Usap muna, mamaya na yan." Sabay upo sa couch, while getting a piece of cookie sa plate.

Chanyeol make an angry face bago humarap kay Baekhyun, which makes him cuter. Napangiti yung isa, he can't resist that attractiveness na nararamdaman towards him. Kahit pa-cute ang gawin, turned on agad siya. The only question is, bakit single pa rin ito? Kung boosted lang ang katapangan niya dati ay baka every night may nakapatong sa kanya na Chanyeol Park. 

"Okay, enough of the angry face. Nagmumuka kang tanga." he tried to be serious, distracted na siya sa kagwapuhan nito. Di dapat malibang, straight to point dapat.

"Just spill, gusto ko ng pumalakpak." He’s talking about the intro. 

_Papalakpak ka sakin, soon._

"About sa date, can you please stop it?" he tried na sabihin ito in a way hindi sasama ang loob ni Chanyeol. 

"Why? Ayaw mo ba sa mga nasa department ko? Gusto mo sa iba?” he asked “Teka tawagan ko muna si Sehun, baka kanina ka pa inaantay nun.” Tumayo ito at pumunta sa kusina dala yung mga pinag kainan niya. Sumunod naman si Baekhyun, halatang umiiwas sa usapan si Chanyeol.

“Tanga, paano mo kakausapin iniwan mo sa mesa yung phone mo. Iwas na iwas ka ah.” Hindi na niya inantay na sumagot yung isa at bumalik na sa kwarto nito. Ni-lock na rin niya para di siya masundan. Alam niya kasi na takot na malaman ni Chanyeol kung mayroon na siyang nagugustuhan, balak kasi ni Chanyeol na umalis sa apartment kapag nagka boyfriend na siya para magkaroon man lang daw ng personal space. 

“Personal space, bakit siya aalis ng apartment eh sa kanya kaya to. Tanga tanga.” He murmured while continuing the movie na pinapanood niya. 

Hindi sila nagbati, kahit nagkakasalubong sila sa campus ay walang pansinan. Pabor naman kay Chanyeol ang pang iiwas nung isa, he needs to do something.

They tried to date, bumawi si Baekhyun kay Sehun by asking him on a date, while Chanyeol did the same. Muntikan pang maudlot ang date nila ni Kyungsoo, buti nalang at nadaan sa suyuan. Parehas naging masaya ang naging date, and never na inexpect na may ibang magaganap sa kanya kanyang date. 

“Putangina…” Sehun whispered. Nasa apartment sila ni Sehun, at wala na rin silang idea kung paano nakarating duon. Ang alam niya lang as of this moment ay may nakapatong sa kanya ngayon. Omg ka, Baekhyun Byun. Hindi ka loyal, yari ka kay Chanyeol. As if ay magagalit iyon, baka matuwa pa siya.

Pure kissing, wild kissing to be exact. Wala pa namang nahuhubad pero may nagpapanic na. Naglalakbay na rin ang kamay ni Sehun kung saan saan, at sino ang hindi mababaliw? naging crush niya itong noong highschool pero hindi naman niya naisip na dadating sa point na may patungan na magaganap. 

Pero nakakaramdam siya ng guilt, hindi niya alam kung bakit. There’s something wrong, at bakit naman ang thoughts about guilt and Chanyeol na lumalabas ay ngayon pa natapat habang busy sila ni Sehun. Diba dapat iba ang lumabas sa akin?? Diba? Tama naman ako diba??

Dapat excitement ang nararamdaman niya dahil kay Sehun, pero ano ba self? Bakit guilty ka?

“Is there something bothering you?” Sehun whispered while looking at him. He can’t resist the charm, he’s so handsome. Hindi siya makasagot, so Sehun assumed it as an answer pointing to the word ‘Yes’ , so he gave a quick kiss and saka umayos ng upo. Baekhyun left na nakahiga pa rin at malapit ng umiyak.

“Hey sweetie, come here.” He offered a hand and Baekhyun accepted it. He pulled him up, into his arms. At tuluyan ng naiyak si Baekhyun. “I don’t know kung bakit pure guilt ang nararamdaman ko while kissing you. Dapat nga matuwa ako kasi ang sarap tapos bakit ganito?” he explained while trying to calm himself down. Sehun chuckled, he listened sa lahat ng rants nito. 

“You probably need to talk to him, that’s the only way to answer those questions bothering your mind.” He suggested. Matagal ng may idea si Sehun, kaibigan din naman niya si Chanyeol pero gusto nalang niyang murahin kung bakit ang bagal kumilos nung isa. Balak niya talaga ligawan si Baekhyun pero he gave up that idea para kay Chanyeol, ganoon siya kabait. 

Hinatak na niya palabas si Baekhyun, hinatid niya ito hanggang sa labas ng apartment nila ni Chanyeol. Ngayon naman ay kinakabahan siya, tangina mo talaga Chanyeol. He hugged Sehun and thanked him, and also apologized sa nangyaring iyakan. Hindi niya pinagsisisihan yung sexy part, he really love it.

  
“No apologizing, sige ka. Baka agawin kita kay Chanyeol.” 

“Huh?” Sehun laughed, he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. Kasi malaki ang chance na iyon na ang huling kiss na mabibigay niya rito. 

Nadatnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na super busy manood sa sala, pero his eyes fixed on the upper body nito. Bakit kasi topless? Bakit ang buffy? Masarap kaya yan? Because this is the first time na makita niya ang kaibigan na ganito. He quickly checked himself at baka may tumulo na laway. 

“Huy…” tawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol while his eyes still focused sa pinapanood. “…kanina ka pa nakatayo diyan. Para kang nakakita ng multo.” dugtong nito. Hindi niya ito sinagot at mabilis na naglakad papasok ng kwarto, ramdam na niya ang pamumula ng pisngi. Bakit bigla siyang kinilig? 

Binaba niya muna ang gamit at sinubukan na pakalmahin ang sarili, layuan sana siya ng panibagong tukso. Balak na niya sana na mag shower kaya naghubad na siya ng shirt, nagulat siya ng may tumawag sa kanya. 

“Baekhyun.” 

  
“Ay tinapa!” nahagis niya palayo yung shirt kaya wala siyang magawa kundi takpan ang upper body gamit ang mga braso niya. Hindi siya makalingon kay Chanyeol, hiyang hiya na siya. Pero lowkey willing na willing siyang magpatapon sa kama ngayon.

“Baekhyun Byun, humarap ka sakin.” mariing utos ni Chanyeol.

  
“Sandale naman! Bakit kailangan full name?!” sinamaan niya ng tingin ang kaibigan na topless pa rin hanggang ngayon, gusto niya tuloy sumandal dito mukha kasing matigas.

“Bakit ba kasi tawag ka ng tawag?” dagdag niya.

Chanyeol didn’t answer his question, lumapit ito sa pwesto niya kaya he started to panic.

“H-hey, sandali lang kunin ko lang shirt ko.” Pupunta sa siya sa pwesto kung nasaan ang lumipad na shirt pero pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol. 

  
“Bakit mo kukunin? Kailangan mo pa ba ‘yan?” hawak siya nito sa magkabilang balikat, pero dahan dahan na bumababa papunta sa bewang niya. Natameme na siya, dahil sobrang lapit nila sa isa’t isa. 

“Sagot.” Utos naman nung isa. Bakit pati boses, ang gwapo rin?

  
“H-hindi na yata.” Halos pabulong na niya ito sabihin because Chanyeol removed his arms na nakaharang sa nipple area. The taller guy stared at his pinkish nipples, then looked at him straight to his eyes. Another entry siguro to for his journal, first time na makitang ganito ka wild at macho ang kaibigan. 

“Bakit nahihiya ka sakin? Kaibigan mo ko for years…” his hands started to travel through Baekhyun’s nipples, napasinghap si Baekhyun at hindi na niya napigilan mapa ungol at mapapikit ng sinimulan ng paglaruan ng malilikot na kamay ni Chanyeol ang mga utong niya. “…at ang hirap gumawa ng paraan para ako lang ang mapansin mo. Sana, ako nalang.” Amoy alak si Chanyeol at halatang ito na ang kumokontrol sa sistema niya. Hindi naman siya mapigilan ni Baekhyun dahil sarap na sarap ito sa ginagawa niya. 

“Di ka man lang sumasagot diyan, hinto ko na ba?” tanong nito habang patuloy pa rin ang pagmasahe.

“May sinabi ba akong tumigil ka?” tumalim ang titig ni Chanyeol. Palaban pala. Kaya tumigil siya, halatang bitin na bitin yung isa, akala mong bata na naubusan ng dessert eh.

“Kunat naman neto kausap, hindi naman kasi pinatitigil.” Bulong ni Baekhyun pero enough para marinig ni Chanyeol, natawa nalang yung isa saka hinila si Baekhyun papasok ng banyo. Asado naman si Baekhyun, hindi na mawala yung ngiti sa mga labi. Pinauna pa siya sa shower, mas lalong hindi mabura yung ngiti. 

“Maligo ka na, antayin kita sa labas.” And he quickly went out. Hindi masabi ni Chanyeol na medyo naiirita siya, amoy na amoy niya kasi ang pabango ni Sehun kahit topless na si Baekhyun. Saka guilty siya dahil nakipag date pa siya kay Kyungsoo, pakiramdam niya ay sobrang mali nung ginawa niya. Medyo nagtagalan si Baekhyun sa shower, halatang nagpapafresh para kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganito siya ka-excite though this is his first time. Ang alam niya kasi dapat kinakabahan, or sadyang tanga lang siya kapag sa ganitong topic napupunta. Pagkabihis ay lumabas na siya ng kwarto, nadatnan niya si Chanyeol na natutulog sa sofa. Oo nga pala, lasing pala kausap niya kanina.

“Malas yata tayo ngayong gabi, self.” Kaya bumalik nalang siya ng kwarto at natulog. Mukhang hindi na maaalala nung isa yung ginawa niya. Kaloka. 

Greatest prankster. 

“Huy.” Tawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Sinabayan siya nito maglunch sa paborito niyang kainan sa loob ng university nila, hindi pa rin niya ito kinakausap. Hindi talaga siya ready makipag-usap dahil lagi nalang nag-pop up sa isip niya yung nangyari kagabi.

“Ano order mo?”   
“Kahit ano.” Matipid na sagot niya, alam mo naman order ko tatanungin pa. Kainis.

Tumambay sila malapit sa building nila Chanyeol para hindi raw malate sa next subject, sa fifth floor pa kasi ang room nito. Inaantay siya ni Chanyeol na magsalita pero busy siya (nagpakabusy) sa pagkain ng chao fan, napansin naman niya na hindi ginagalaw ni Chanyeol yung pagkain. Sinamaan na niya agad ng tingin, pinaka ayaw niya yung pinaghihintay yung pagkain. 

“Ano inaantay mo diyan? Pasko?” tanong niya. Tipid na ngiti ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol. 

“Bakit hindi mo ako pinapansin? simula kaninang umaga ka pa eh. Di tuloy ako nakapanood ng FRIENDS.” Hindi nalang niya ulit pinansin, naiinis na talaga siya. Ayaw niyang tanungin kung may naalala siya sa ginawa kagabi, ibang iba yung kausap niya na Chanyeol kagabi. Nakaka-frustate naman talaga, jusko. 

Hanggang sa nagpalaam na si Chanyeol para sa next class, hindi man lang niya ito nilingon. Since weekends na bukas, uuwi muna siya sa Mama niya. Tamang iwas muna, baka kulitin ulit siya ni Chanyeol. Pagdating sa apartment, nag gayak na muna siya ng gamit saka nagpahinga saglit. Mag iiwan na sana siya ng note sa mismong pinto ng kwarto ni Chanyeol kaya lang saktong kauuwi lang nito. 

“Saan ka pupunta?” 

  
“Basahin mo nalang yung note. Babush.” Lalagpasan na niya dapat ito pero inagaw sa kanya yung bag na bitbit niya. Hawak hawak pa rin ni Chanyeol ang bag habang binabasa ang sticky note sa pinto. 

“Uwi lang kay Mama, pakabait ka ah. Baka magmasahe ka na naman.” Kita sa reaksyon ni Chanyeol ang kuryosidad habang binabasa ulit ang huling parte. 

Shet. Kailangan babasahin ng malakas? 

“Ano ibig sabihin nung sa dulong part? Ano yun?” So wala talaga siyang naalala, great. 

  
“Wala yan, kung ano yung naiisip mo iyon na yun.” 

  
“Huh? Seryoso kasi, ano yun Baek?” iniabot sa kanya ni Chanyeol yung bag niya habang hawak yung sa sticky note sa kabila, cute pa naman ng pagkakasulat niya dun sa note. 

“Wala ka naman yatang naalala sa naganap kagabi eh.” Panimula niya, kabado bente siya. Ayaw niya na talaga iungkat yun dahil impossible na masundan yun, epekto lang talaga ng alak. Sayang at mukhang di na niya makikita yung ganoong side ng kaibigan. 

“May dapat bang maalala kagabi? Uminom lang naman ako, tapos ayun na. Nakatulog pa nga ako sa sofa eh.” Ay, grabe yung skipped scene, special pa naman yon. 

  
“Tamang tama lang naalala mo, very good!” nag-thumbs up pa siya para dagdag assurance dun sa isa. Pero di sang ayon yung kausap. 

  
“Eh ano yung part na may masahe?” in a serious tone, natahimik na agad siya. Tanga, Baekhyun dapat malusutan mo yan. 

  
“Secret.” Pota, ayan lang kinaya niyang isagot. Keep up naman tayo diyan utak! Akala mo makakalusot ka sa kakaganyan mo!! 

  
“Damot, parang di kaibigan.” 

Saket.

Nakalusot siya sa medyo light na tanungan session with Park Chanyeol at nakarating siya sa kanila ng safe pero broken. Tinawagan din siya nito to make sure na uuwi talaga siya sa bahay nila. 

  
“Gago, mukha ba akong maglalayas?”   
“Malay ko ba na inuunti unti mo na gamit mo sa apartment tapos uwi mo diyan.” 

  
“Gusto mo ba ikaw iuwi ko? Huh?” tapang tapangan talaga, grabe.

“Hmm..pwede rin naman.” Nakarinig siya ng mahinang tawa galing sa kabilang linya, palag palag na.   
“Sabi mo yan ah, seryoso ako.” 

  
“Seryoso rin naman ako, Baekhyun.” 

Tangina, kinikilig na masyado. Sana talaga matagal ng boosted ang malanding energy sa kanya, mukhang naipon ngayon eh. Kaya lang naudlot ang usapan nila dahil niyaya na siya mag lunch ni Mama, he spend the rest of the day para maglinis at makipag chikahan sa Mama niya. And also, he shared his struggles dahil graduating na siya. 

Sunday morning, ng lumuwas na siya pabalik sa apartment nila ni Chanyeol. Saka lang nag sink in sa kanya ang nangyari sa phone call last Saturday ng nasa harapan na siya ng pinto ng apartment nila. Hiniling niya agad na sana wala si Chanyeol sa loob, sobra sobra ng kahihiyan ang baon baon niya. 

“Wala kang balak pumasok?” 

Wala nga sa loob, nasa labas lang naman pala ng apartment. 

“Ay, sorry. Eto na po.” Pagpasok sa loob ay pumunta siya agad sa kusina dahil may padalang mga ulam si Mama. Busy siya sa pag aayos ng laman ng ref, hindi niya napansin na pinapanood lang siya ni Chanyeol habang nakasandal sa dining table. 

“Huy, seryosong seryoso ka diyan.”   
“Huwag kang kakain ng padala ni Mama.” 

  
“Biro lang!” nilapitan niya si Baekhyun na kakatapos lang mag ayos, may iniabot siyang isang rose rito. Hindi tuloy alam ni Baekhyun kung kikiligin or pipigilan na muna pero halata na sa kanya dahil namumula na ang pisngi niya. 

  
“Oh para saan to?” pagtataray niya (kunware) 

  
“Para sa Mama mo.” 

  
“Okay, sige uwi ulit ako dun para abot sa kanya to.” Tinanggap niya ang rose saka lumayas sa kusina, medyo nakakapagod ang byahe kaya balak niya umidlip. 

“Baekhyun.”   
“Hmm?” lumingon siya at ningitian si Chanyeol. 

“Naalala ko na yung sinasabi mo nung nakaraan.” 

  
“Ang alin?” medyo nakakaramdam na siya ng kaba dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. 

  
“Gusto mo talaga ipaalala ko?” napangisi si Chanyeol dahil sa reaksyon ng kausap.

  
“Ano nga yun?” 

“Gusto mo lang yata maulit yun eh.” 

  
“Teka ng—” nahinto sa kalagitnaan ng pagsasalita sa Baekhyun dahil ngayon niya lang naintindihan ang sinasabi nito. Nakaramdam siya bigla ng hiya, at natawa na si Chanyeol. "Seryoso ginawa ko yun?" hindi talaga makapaniwala si Chanyeol. Yung isa naman ay natahimik lang, medyo masakit. Akala pala joke time lang yun, kaloka. 

"Mukha ba akong gagawa ng kwento?" pagtataray niya, panay tawa lang si Chanyeol. Kaya nairita siya lalo kaya iniwan niya yung isa, at binuksan ang pinto papasok sa kwarto niya. 

  
"Huy!" hindi niya na pinansin at sinarado na ang pinto. Tinulugan niya muna, baka mawala inis niya. 

—

"Let's make a deal, Baekhyun." panimula ni Chanyeol, nakatambay sila sa CS building at kumakain ng flying saucer na all time fav ni Chanyeol. "Kung ano man yang naiisip mo, wag mo na ituloy." busy siya sa pagbabasa ng notes na hindi niya maintindihan dahil sa bilis ng pagtuturo ng prof nila. "After ng graduation ceremony natin, we must spend the rest of the night together. May gagawin tayo, and alam kong papayag ka once na malaman mo." 

Napatigil siya sa pagbabasa at tinignan si Chanyeol. "Iba ang naiisip ko, Chanyeol." tinawanan na naman siya, after kasi na maalala ni Chanyeol yung nangyari ay ginawa ng pang inis sa kanya. Deep inside, hindi lang talaga mapakali si Chanyeol kapag kaharap si Baekhyun kaya ginagamit niya iyon para hindi siya mahalata. 

"Ano ba naiisip ni Baekhyun Byun?" 

  
"Kung paano papasa at makagraduate on time." casual na sagot nito. Inalok pa siya ng flying saucer pero tinanggihan niya. "Baka kapag iba ang inalok ko sayo, subo mo agad huh." agad na namula ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. "Chanyeol, tanghaling tapat ang bastos ng bibig mo." 

"Pakinggan mo kasi yung deal, please?"   
"Spill it." sinarado niya yung notebook at tinignan si Chanyeol. Umayos din ng upo si Chanyeol, nagawa pang ishoot ang brown crumpled paper bag sa malapit na basurahan. 

"Date tayo." panimula niya, hindi mawala yung titig ni Baekhyun sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Lumipas ang ilang segundo saka lang nagreact si Baekhyun. "Bakit may pa-date?" tumingin sa malayo si Chanyeol at tinanaw ang on going construction ng COE library/lab building sa tapat lang nila. Malawak yung field at malakas yung hangin kaya nakakarelax tambayan. "Laging failed yung mga date natin sa iba eh, baka tayo talaga yung mag-click." kalmado at deretchong sagot ni Chanyeol. 

"Pati yung date mo dati? Talaga?" 

  
"Wow, so you expected na maganda lagi kinalabasan nung mga date ko?"

  
"Malay ko ba kung naka-score ka na sa iba dun." 

  
"Virgin pa rin ako, Baekhyun." nilapit ni Baekhyun yung mukha niya sa mukha ni Chanyeol na para bang mine-make sure kung nagsasabi ito ng totoo. "Ayaw pala maniwala neto, never been kissed, never been touched." 

  
"Kahit yung kay Kyungsoo?" natawa si Chanyeol, ayaw magpaawat nung isa grabe.

  
"Kulet naman neto." 

  
"Hindi kasi halata, ang galing mong lumandi sakin noong lasing ka." 

Nilingon siya ni Chanyeol sabay banat ng "Yieeee, ikaw ah. Sa'kin ka lang pala kinikilig ah." 

"ULOL!" tinakpan agad niya yung bibig niya dahil may dumaang prof malapit sa kanila.

"Asado bente ka diyan..." bulong niya kay Chanyeol. "...pero sige, payag ako diyan sa date na yan." he added. Halos mapunit ang mukha ni Chanyeol kakangiti, finally a move! 

—

"Ma! Graduation ceremony pupuntahan mo, hindi kasal!" saway ni Baekhyun sa Mama niya habang kavideocall ito. Bukas na kasi ang graduation nila at magkikita nalang sila ng Mama niya sa convention. Sobrang busy nila parehas noong nga nakaraang buwan, to the point na contradict na ang schedules nila kaya di sila makalandi ng todo plus graduating pa.

"Nasaan ba si Chanyeol? Siguradong papayag yun na ganito nalang ang susuotin ko bukas." ang suot kasi ng Mama niya ay white off shoulder dress na hanggang talampakan ang haba. Tapos nagsuot pa ng flower crown as accessory daw. 

"Narinig ko yata pangalan ko..." lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya, kakauwi lang niya galing sa galaan, ibinigay niya ang phone saka pumunta sa kusina para maghanap ng kukutin. Medyo matagal din siya sa kusina dahil inayos pa niya yung ibang kahon na nasa dining, uuwi na kasi siya agad the day after ng graduation. 

Habang kausap ni Chanyeol ang Mama ni Baekhyun ay lagi itong numanakaw ng tingin kay Baekhyun, nakasando lang ito at boxer, typical pambahay lang pero kitang kita kung gaano kaputi at kakinis ang binata. Nakaramdam siya ng paninikip ng pantalon, buti nalang at nagpaalam ang Mama ni Baekhyun na ibababa na ang tawag. 

Kaya dahan dahan itong lumapit sa kanya. 

"Hi." nagulat siya ng may bumulong sa kaliwang tenga niya, grabe nakakakiliti. "Uy, kamusta gala?" hindi niya magawang lingunin dahil namumula na ang mukha niya. Napangisi si Chanyeol, hindi niya alam na ganito siya ka whipped kay Baekhyun. 

He started to plant small kisses sa left shoulder ni Baekhyun, hanggang sa leeg nito. Nararamdaman ni Chanyeol ang mabigat na paghinga at mahinang ungol ni Baekhyun, humawak siya sa magkabilang bewang habang patuloy na hinahalikan ang leeg nito. Tumigil muna siya para mangonsensya. 

"Iiwan mo na ako rito, huh? Sigurado ka na?" 

  
"O-oo.." mahinang tugon ni Baekhyun, nakabukol na ang tite sa boxer shorts niya, hindi sana makita ni Chanyeol pero mukhang naunahan na siya dahil napunta na ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol sa boxers niya. Dinakot at pinisil kaya lumakas ang ungol niya. 

"May farewell gift ako para sayo." bulong nito habang pinaglalaruan ang clothed dick ni Baekhyun, tinanggal rin agad ang kamay niya saka hinatak papasok sa kwarto niya.

" _Face the wall._ " nagulat si Baekhyun sa inutos sa kanya pero awtomatikong gumalaw ang mga paa niya at naglakad papunta at humarap na sa pader. "You need some reflection, baka magbago pa ang desisyon mo." 

"Pero desidido na ako Chany—ahhh!" ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang kanang kamay niya sa boxer shorts ni Baekhyun, hinawakan niya ang pinakaulo ng tite at pinaglaruan ito. Tracing circles na para bang nang iinis.

"Bawal mo kong hawakan, bawal mong hawakan ang sarili mo." bulong nito hanggang sa ibinaba na ni Chanyeol ang boxer shorts. Ramdam niya lalo ang lamig ng kwarto ni Chanyeol dahil hubo na siya at sa harap pa mismo niya. 

Nagtaka siya dahil bigla nalang tinakpan ang mga mata niya gamit ang itim na tela. Kung ano man ang binabalak gawin sa kanya ni Chanyeol ay pabor na pabor siya, ganyan na kadumi at kakalat ang naiisip niya. Hinagis sa malayong parte ng kwarto ang boxer shorts ni Baekhyun, sunod na hinubad ni Chanyeol ang sando na tanging natitirang suot ni Baekhyun saka hinagis din kung saan. 

Chanyeol started to kiss Baekhyun on the lips, at first ay hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano sasabayan ang halik ni Chanyeol hanggang sa lumalim at naging mapusok ang halik. Gusto niyang ipulupot ang mga braso niya sa batok nito pero bawal. Napunta ang halik ni Chanyeol papunta sa leeg, hanggang sa bumaba papunta sa mga utong niya. 

"Aahhh! Chanyeol!" ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol ay naglakbay papunta sa matatambok na pwet ni Baekhyun, pinisil ng pinisil at kada sigaw ni Baekhyun ay pinapalo niya ito, masakit na masarap ang nararamdaman nung isa. Hindi mapakali ang alaga ni Chanyeol na nakatago pa rin sa loob ng pantalon niya, hindi rin niya aakalaing magiging ganito siya kapusok, karupok. Na kahit siya ay nauubusan ng lakas kapag hinahawakan niya ang kahit anong parte ng katawan ni Baekhyun. 

Pinanggigilan niya ang mga utong ni Baekhyun, punta sa kaliwang utong balik sa kabila. Mabuti nalang at sinuportahan ni Chanyeol ang likod ni Baekhyun dahil siguradong manlalambot at mahihirapan manatiling tumayo si Baekhyun. "Wala talaga? Uuwi ka pa rin?" tinignan niya si Baekhyun na nakatingala na at halos habulin ang hininga. He planted some kisses sa cheeks nito, bago ibaba ulit ang halik papunta sa tiyan hanggang sa nakaluhod na siya at kaharap ang tite ni Baekhyun na kanina pa tigas na tigas. 

"Uuwi talaga ako, wala kang magagawa Chanyeol." kinaya niyang sabihin ang mga kataga na yan ng hindi man lang nauutal. "Okay, sabi mo eh." sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa tite ni Baekhyun, kinuha niya ang kaliwang hita ni Baekhyun at ipinatong sa kaliwang balikat niya. Unti unti niyang nilapit ang bibig niya sa ulo ng tite at sinimulang dilaan. 

"Putangina...ugh!" malutong na mura ang lumabas si bibig ni Baekhyun ng maramdaman niya ang mainit ng bibig ni Chanyeol, isinubo at dinidilaan ang tite niya na parang lollipop na ayaw niyang ipamigay kahit kanino. Hindi na niya matiis at napasabunot siya sa buhok ng Chanyeol, halos sipsipin na ni Chanyeol pati ang pre cum na lumabas kanina sa tite ni Baekhyun. Simulan na niyang ilabas pasok ang bibig niya at sinabayan na rin siya halos ni Baekhyun, sinasalubong at bawat paglabas pasok. Sa sarap ng sensasyong naramdaman niya ay halos mapapikit na siya, nakaramdam si Baekhyun na para bang naiihi dahil sa pakiramdam na may lalabas sa tite niya. 

"Chanyeol, naiihi ako." 

  
Tumigil si Chanyeol sa pagsubo at tiningala niya ito. "Hindi ka naiihi, Baekhyun. Lalabasan ka na, ilabas mo lang yan." sabay subo ulit ng tite ni Baekhyun, kaya hindi mapakali yung isa kung pipigalan or hahayaan nalang niya na lumabas ito at saluhin ng bibig ni Chanyeol. Ilang minuto na rin ang lumipas, sinimulan ng bombahin ni Chanyeol ang tite ni Baekhyun. Halos tumulo na ang precum at panay higop at dila naman ang ginagawa niya rito. 

"Lalabasan na ako, fuck!" sigaw ni Baekhyun, kaya ibinalik ulit ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya at nagawa pa niyang dakutin ang mga itlog ni Baekhyun kaya naramdaman niya agad ang tamod na tumalsik sa loob ng bibig niya. Nilunon niya ito at ibinaba niya ang hita na nakapatong sa balikat niya, binuhat niya si Baekhyun at inihiga sa kama. 

"Chanyeol please..." gusto niyang maranasang makantot or mafinger man lang ng kaibigan niya, kahit takot din siya kung gaano kasakit kapag ipinasok sa butas ng pwet niya ang tite ni Chanyeol. Baka hindi siya makalakad ng maayos sa graduation ceremony nila bukas.

Nagulat si Chanyeol ng dumapa si Baekhyun at halos cat pose ang ginawa nito kaya nakatutok sa pagmumukha niya ang pwet ni Baekhyun. "Shit." tinanggal niya ang belt saka nag unzip ng pantalon, sikip na sikip na. Tinira nalang niya ang boxer shorts at hinayaan na maging malaya ang tigas na tigas na tite niya. Nilapit niya ang mukha niya sa butas ng pwet ni Baekhyun, he slowly inserted two fingers kaya napaigtad si Baekhyun. Dahan dahan hanggang sa maipasok niya ng buo ang dalawang daliri niya, napaungol si Baekhyun dahil napalitan na ng sarap ang sakit na nararamdaman niya kanina. 

"Fuck me please, Chanyeol!" napahiyaw siya ng nilabas pasok ang dalawang daliri, naging tatlo na kinalaunan. Ang bastos na masyado ng bibig niya, at mas lalong lumakas ang ungol niya when Chanyeol slowly stretches yung butas ng pwet niya at sinimulang dilaan ang loob nito. "Putangina mo Chanyeol, ang sarap sarap please lang!" napakapit siya ng mahigpit sa bed sheet at halos mapunit ito kada mararamdaman niya ang dila ni Chanyeol na labas pasok sa butas. 

Nangangatog ang mga tuhod niya, halos ibaon na niya ang mukha niya sa kama dahil hiyang hiya na siya sa ginawa niya. Ng maramdaman ni Baekhyun na tumigil na sa pagdila si Chanyeol, dapat ay hihiga na siya pero pinigilan siya nito. "Hindi pa tayo tapos, Baekhyun." napalunok siya ng laway ng maramdaman niya na may natatutok sa butas ng pwet niya. "Sigurado ka ba rito?" pagaalalang tanong ni Chanyeol, hindi naman niya itutuloy kung hindi pabor kay Baekhyun. "Please Chanyeol, ipasok mo na." pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. Slowly, ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa butas, sabay silang napaungol dahil sa sakit at sarap. "Fuck, ang sikip mo fuck!" ng maipasok na niya ng buo ay nagsimula na mapalitan ng sarap ang nararamdaman nila, dahan dahan na gumagalaw, labas pasok sa masikip na butas. Napunit na ni Baekhyun ang bedsheet ni Chanyeol dahil sa tindi ng kapit niya rito. "Ughh..faster.." usal ni Baekhyun. 

Nakakapit si Chanyeol sa balakang ni Baekhyun habang nagsisimula na siyang bumayo, pabilis ng pabilis. "Ahhhhh.." mas lalong binibilisan ni Chanyeol kapag nakakarinig ang ungol ni Baekhyun, gusto niya na sa kanya lang umungol ng malakas. Sa kanya lang masarapan, sa kanya lang. Nilalamon na ng pwet ni Baekhyun ang tite ni Chanyeol, nagtatama ang balls ni Chanyeol at pwet ni Baekhyun. Nawawala na sa katinuan si Baekhyun dahil tinatamaan na ang mahiwagang spot. Sarap na sarap na siya.

"Lalabasan na ako fuck!" sigaw ni Chanyeol, si Baekhyun ay nakakaramdam na rin na lalabasan siya kaya sinalubong pa niya lalo ang bawat pagbayo ni Chanyeol. Tumalsik ang tamod niya sa punit na bedsheet habang si Chanyeol ay nilabasan sa loob ng butas. Hingal na hingal sila, tumutulo ang pawis at malagkit sa pakiramdam. 

Inihiga na niya si Baekhyun ng dahan dahan, nakakaramdam ng pananakit ng pwet ito kaya pinaulanan niya ng halik sa mukha at sa labi. Tinanggal niya na rin ang nakatakip na tela sa mga mata nito, nagkatitigan sila bago muli maghalikan. "Sayong sayo lang ako." bulong ni Chanyeol between their kissing. Nilinisan niya si Baekhyun na mabilis na nakatulog, ang ganda ng view niya. 

Baekhyun sleeping peacefully sa kama niya, pinagsuot na niya ito ng boxers kanina at baka lamigin pa bago niya takluban ng kumot. "Huwag ka na umuwi please, dito ka nalang..." bulong niya rito. Pero sino ba naman siya para pigilan ang kaibigan na umuwi sa Mama nito, siguro ay susulitin niya huling gabi. 

—

"Talaga nga naman, Mama saan ang binyag?" salubong ni Baekhyun sa Mama niya, inabutan niya ito ng bouquet of sunflowers as a gift. Hindi siya makalakad ng maayos kaya tinadtad agad siya ng tanong ng Mama niya. "Bakit di ka makalakad ng maayos? Ano nangyari sayo?" sinabi nalang niya na tumama ang hita niya sa kanto ng mesa kaya hindi siya makalakad. 

"Sigurado ka ba diyan na iyan ang excuse na gagamitin mo?" 

  
"Ma sa tingin mo ano ang reason kung bakit di ako makalakad?" 

  
"Baka dahil sa kanya..." sabay turo sa kung sino man ang nasa likod niya, paglingon niya ay natanaw niya si Chanyeol na papalapit sa kanila at may dalang isang pirasong rosas. They're both wearing suit, at sobrang bagay kay Chanyeol ang suot niya. Pinatungan na nila ng toga dahil malapit ng magstart ang ceremony. 

"Para kanino yan?" tanong agad ni Baekhyun. Natawa naman si Chanyeol kaya binigyan niya agad ito ng kiss sa pisngi. "Syempre sayo." sabay kindat sa kaharap. "Ehem.." napalingon sila sa Mama ni Baekhyun na nakakrus na ang braso at parang nag aantay ng paliwanag. 

"Ma...noong nagkakrisis sa Spain, isa ako sa —aray!" kinurot siya agad sa tagiliran. "Magpaliwanag kayo sakin mamaya ah, lalo ka na Chanyeol." 

"Yes Mama!" masiglang sagot nito, nabura ang pagsusungit kuno ng Mama ni Baekhyun at napalitan ng tawa. "Sayang ang pagsuot ko ng flower crown kung susungitan ko kayong dalawa." sabay check kung nakakabit pa ba ng maayos.

——

Right after ng graduation ceremony ay mabilis na nagpaalam ang dalawa, buti at tapos na ang picture taking kaya ipinaubaya muna nila ang Mama ni Baekhyun sa mga magulang ni Chanyeol. "Magchikahan muna kayo diyan, balik din agad kami." 

"Kailan yang balik na yan?"   
"Bukas na po." 

Hindi na nila inantay ang sagot ng mga magulang at pumunta na sila sa parking lot ng convention, dala kasi ni Chanyeol ang fortuner like what he'd promised, magde-date sila. Bumili muna sila ng snacks sa nadaanan nilang convenient store at saka bumyahe kung saan. 

"Masakit pa ba?" tanong ni Chanyeol, "Medyo." sagot naman ni Baekhyun. 

  
"Ay sayang..." nilingon siya ni Baekhyun na halos magtawa sa narinig "Ano na naman binabalak mo Chanyeol huh?" 

  
"Lambing lang po, promise."   
"Mukha mo." tinawanan lang siya ni Chanyeol, kinuha nito ang kaliwang kamay niya sabay halik dito. Hindi niya ito pinakawalan hanggang sa makarating sa destination nila. Dahil gabi na sila nakarating ay maiksi nalang ang oras na mayroon sila, binuksan ni Chanyeol ang likod ng fortuner at binuhat si Baekhyun para makaupo sa loob. Nilagyan niya ng matress ang pwesto para hindi masakit kapag inupuan.

They're just looking sa city lights, tinabihan niya si Baekhyun at niyakap ito mula sa likod. Nanatili sila sa ganoong posisyon ng halos ilang minuto, Chanyeol planted kisses sa left cheek ni Baekhyun. Hindi mawala ang ngiti sa isa't isa. 

"Hindi mo ba ako ma-mi miss?" 

  
"Hindi." sagot ni Baekhyun, natawa siya ng nakarinig siya ng bulong bulong kay Chanyeol. Mukhang masama pa loob. 

  
"Gago naniwala ka naman, napaka pikon mo talaga." humarap siya rito and he cupped Chanyeol's squishy face. "Miss na agad kita, super." sabi niya rito. Sinabihan niya na uuwi lang siya for vacation, dahil babalik din naman siya para magreview for licensure exam. 

They both admitted their feelings after that sex last night, nagawa pang inisin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol about sa muntikan na may mangyari sa kanila ni Sehun, muntikan na rin siyang di kausapin nung isa. 

"Gusto ko lang naman makarinig ng I love you, damot mo naman." pang iinis ni Baekhyun, siya palang ang nagsasabi ng three words na yun. Chanyeol just admitted his feelings pero hindi pa niya nasasabi yung three words, madamot nga. 

"Bakit irerecord mo ba?"   
"Pwede rin, pang alarm." 

  
"Edi, I love you." he was caught off guard, pero bumalik agad sa huwisyo. "Huy daya! Ulit ulit!" tinawanan siya ni Chanyeol sabay yakap sa kanya. Niyakap niya rin ito pabalik, at inamoy amoy pa ang balikat nito. "I love you." 

"Isa pa." 

  
"I love you." 

  
"Isa pa please..." 

  
"Kiss na kapalit niyan." kumalas sa pagkakayakap si Baekhyun saka hinalikan sa labi si Chanyeol, he kissed him back. Akala nila ay tatagal lang ng ilang minuto ang halikan pero lumalim at naging mainit. 

"Ahhh..ahh..ahh!" sigaw ni Baekhyun habang bumabayo si Chanyeol, parehas na walang saplot sa loob ng fortuner na halos gumewang gewang na dahil sa malakas na pagbayo ni Chanyeol. Labas pasok, nawala ang sakit ng pwet ni Baekhyun. Sinabayan niya ito ng pagjakol sa tite niya, kaya hindi mapakali si Chanyeol sa pagbayo na ginagawa niya. 

"Shit, Baekhyun ako nalang ang hahawak please...ako na..." nagmamakaawa si Chanyeol dahil kitang kita niya kung gaano sarap na sarap si Baekhyun sa pagjakol sa tite niya. Ang sexy tignan, at the same time gusto niya rin na siya na ang gumawa. "Hindi, ako na rit—ahh fuck!" tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at siya na ang bumomba sa tite nito. Napakapit si Baekhyun sa sandalan ng passengers seat at halos makalmot na ito. 

"Ang sarap sarap mo puta ka.." gigil na usal ni Chanyeol, patuloy ang pagbayo at pagbomba kaya ungol na ng ungol si Baekhyun, hinalikan niya ito sa labi habang nagsasalubong ang pwet at tite nila. Sabay sa ritmo at ungol na tila naging musika sa loob ng sasakyan. 

"Bawal kang labasan hanggang di pa ako tapos sa pwet mo, puta." halos maiyak si Baekhyun dahil malapit na siyang labasan dahil ang sa pagjakol at pagpisil ni Chanyeol sa tite niya, hindi niya alam kung paano pipigilan. "Chanyeol.. malapit na ako labasan..pleasee.." pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. 

"Hindi pa ako tapo— ughh!" biglang sumikip ang butas ng pwet ni Baekhyun kaya binilisan pa lalo ang pagbayo, after few minutes ay nilabasan na si Chanyeol kaya agad na binomba ang tite ni Baekhyun na halos tumutulo na ang precum sa kamay niya. 

"Ahhh.." yan nalang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun ng maramdaman ang tamod na tumalsik sa tiyan ni Chanyeol. Tinanggal na ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa butas saka yumuko para isubo ang tite ni Baekhyun, napasabunot yung isa dahil sa gulat. "Putangina Chanyeol!" dinilaan at sinimot ang natitirang tamod sa tite nito. Labas pasok sa mainit na bibig, hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung saan ipapaling ang ulo niya. Nakakabaliw. 

Nasundan pa ito ng nagswitch position sila, gusto ni Baekhyun na siya lang ang gagalaw. Kitang kita niya kung paano napapakagat labi at napapapikit sa sarap si Chanyeol habang sinasalubong sa loob ng pwet niya ang tite ni Chanyeol. "Fuck Baekhyun..." kanina pa rin tinatamaan ang spot kaya mabilis ang paggalaw niya. 

  
After that ay naglinis na sila at nagbihis, ngayon ay sinusuotan ng tie ni Baekhyun ang gwapo at kanina pa nakangisi na si Chanyeol. "Ngisi ka pa diyan, para kang tanga." kitang kita ang dimple sa left cheek nito. Lakas manginis, alam kasing kinikilig siya. 

"Masama bang ngumiti?" 

  
"Masama, nakakakilig." banat niya, mas lalong lumitaw ang dimple dahil sa pagngisi nito. Binigyan niya ng halik sa noo, gumanti naman ng halik sa ilong si Baekhyun. 

"Uwi na tayo.." matagal silang nagkatitigan at halos baliwin ang sarili kakangiti.

  
_"Uuwi na kita."_

  
—END—


End file.
